Let It Be Night
by Kairos27
Summary: So that we may see the whirling stars... A slice-of-life drabble series on the mostly-happily-ever-after.
1. Chapter 1

Let It Be Night

Rei has always believed that Venus' memories are not truly Minako's. Whoever Venus was, eons ago, she was not Aino Minako; the soldier's soul was tied to the Guardian Power that, thanks to Usagi, was no longer theirs. That power, and the memories that came with it, are an inheritance from long-dead warriors, rather than something intrinsic to these four girls. Women. But not soldiers. Not anymore.

Makoto and Ami, like Rei, never had anything more concrete than feelings, and as time went on, even those have faded. The former soldiers of Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter seem perfectly content not knowing more than what they have learned as Guardians. Usagi, on the other hand...

For someone as outwardly air-headed and flighty as Usagi, the part of her that had been Serenity still frightens all of them, and no one can shake the feeling that someone as powerful as the former Princess of the Moon can never truly disappear. If Usagi remembers anything - quite unlikely, because she never remembered her brutal actions as Princess Sailor Moon, and only remembered the outcomes - she doesn't say. Not would someone as kind-hearted and sensitive as Usagi _want_ to remember the events that drove the Princess over the edge.

But this does not explain why Minako's memories, those damned memories, linger. She never speaks of them, as the future now preoccupies them all, but Rei has a feeling that they must still be there. Perhaps because Minako dwelt on them, lived only for them, for so long. The Guardian Soldiers, Venus especially, were all about sacrifice, and Serenity accepted it, even exploited it. But Usagi is not Serenity - she said as much when they were younger and Serenity was still awake - refused to be her, hated being her, although she could not hate Serenity herself.

All of this, however, Rei keeps to herself. She has no patience for the arguments that will definitely erupt if she brings it up, because Minako has everyone else convinced that they are still the Guardians. Present tense when it should be past.

It is not a matter of whether Rei hates fighting or not; she will always fight for Usagi, for all of them, because they are her friends. It is not a matter of whether Rei believes in reincarnation or not; for the record, she does.

It is a matter of the deepest kind, where she cannot understand - and she never will - that Minako, the idol whose songs were rumored (with some validation) to encourage others to _live_, would want to _die_ because of something so old and so far beyond her mortal reach.

If Venus truly were Minako, then Minako would have been justified.

Rei won't accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

Let It Be Night

Rei does not like to think that Mars is responsible for her lingering pyrokinetic abilities.

And yet there is no other explanation for the candles that light themselves when she is agitated. Of course, it's small beans compared to what Sailor Mars was capable of, but nowadays Rei wanted very little to do with her. Her friends rarely saw her as Mars anymore, which was fine with Rei. She could appreciate the power that the avatar of fire and war granted her, but that didn't mean she had to miss it. After all, it had been a dropped bracelet, not Sailor Mars, which had brought Usagi and Ami into her life. Everything else was a matter of course, because back then she didn't know what being Sailor Mars meant, other than destroying youma and keeping the peace.

Now that she knows what being Sailor Mars means - or meant - she's glad that Mars is gone, and gladder that despite that, her friends have stayed.

Speaking of friends, Rei's "turn" to baby-sit Usagi and Mamoru's daughter is rapidly drawing closer. Usagi had been insistent on all of her former Guardians spending at least one night per month "connecting" with their former Princess' child, now a squirmy, pigtailed toddler with an outrageous fondness for Nako-Nako. Usagi was obviously planning to have at least three nights in a month to spend with Mamoru alone, allowing for Minako's busy schedule. But as time wore on, Ami's rotations at the hospital, thrown in with Makoto's marriage, narrowed it to only one night a month, when Rei stopped by.

Not that Usagi minds, because she saw Makoto fairly frequently, and Ami had returned to Japan to work at the same hospital as her mother, and she was far more used to Minako being far away. But not Rei, and she is more than happy to use this as an excuse to see Rei more often than she would if it were up to Rei herself.

And Rei doesn't mind, either. The shrine in the mountains of western Honshu is very isolated; distractions are few, which she can't say about Tokyo. Rei had come here to sharpen her gifts of precognition, to focus and sharpen them into something that she could summon at will and control. And so, with her usual stubbornness, and many sleepless nights, she had succeeded to the point that she could - if she wanted to - call up visions in the glare from a television set. Not that she wanted to; television was never on her list of favorite things.

Now that she's reached the goal she set for herself three years ago, isolation can only lead to loneliness.

Now Rei's ready to think about what comes after.


	3. Chapter 3

Let It Be Night

No one knew who was the one to get Little Usagi hooked on all things Nako-Nako in the first place. Rei blames Minako, because she was the one who came up with the stupid blue unicorn in the first place. Minako maintains that it's Rei's fault, because Rei had actually dressed up as Nako-Nako for Little Usagi's third birthday, which had not necessarily been the smoothest one.

Little Usagi, being far too adventurous for her own good, had tried to climb a tree in the park after seeing some older boys doing it. She fell and broke her leg, and was inconsolable about having to spend her birthday in the hospital until Nako-Nako - or Rei, rather - arrived at her bedside. Still, if Minako hadn't forced her to keep the damn costume, then Rei wouldn't have done it. So it was still Minako's fault.

Makoto, being Makoto, had missed the point entirely and had told them to please not engage in their "special form of foreplay" in front of the children - meaning Little Usagi and Big Usagi, of course (Luna was not there, as she now split her time between the Tsukino household and Ami's apartment). Minako had blushed and Rei had scowled, and they pointedly ignored each other the rest of the day. Makoto apparently expected that, and laughed at them.

In any event, Little Usagi had all the Nako-Nako accoutrements a little girl could wish for, thanks to her mother's fan worship, and to Minako herself. The child greets Rei at the door in her sky-blue Nako-Nako pajamas (they also came in white and soft pink), and Rei couldn't help her broadening smile as Little Usagi jumps into her arms. She's always been fond of children, likely because the feeling was mutual.

Rei's pretty sure Sailor Mars distanced herself from children. After all, Minako has said that the Guardians of the Moon never had time to play with children, much less _be_ children. Rei frowns at that recollection, causing Little Usagi to tug at her sleeve in concern.

At that moment, Usagi herself came barrelling through the doorway. "Rei-chan!" she squeals, in the same fourteen-year-old voice Rei remembers fondly - or not so fondly, as the case may be. Usagi squashes her friend - and her daughter - in a patented Tsukino Hug Sandwich, which resembles a wrestling move more than an actual hug. As Usagi babbles away, Rei sometimes feels like her friend keeps her voice high and excited on purpose; she wasn't the only one who still shivered at the memory of Serenity's mature, all-too-solemn voice.

Mamoru appears with Usagi's coat, and after the initial pleasantries Usagi promises to be back very soon because there's a drama airing tonight that she just "_can't miss, because Minako-chan's in it_". She tells Little Usagi to be a good girl, and sails out of the apartment with Mamoru firmly attached. Mamoru waves once to Rei before the door swings shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Let It Be Night

There are no customers at Makoto's flower shop when Rei visits, but Makoto is busy nonetheless. Motoki is working an extra shift at the Crown, and there's a very large order of floral arrangements to be finished for an upcoming funeral.

Makoto has just entered into a partnership with a funeral services company called Little Angels, as one of the providers of floral arrangements. While Makoto prefers to provide arrangements for weddings rather than funerals, it keeps her flower shop running, so she doesn't complain.

"I'm so glad that you're back, Rei," Makoto says from somewhere behind the vases on the counter before her. "I was sort of afraid that you wouldn't."

Rei is a little surprised at that. After all, she thought that it was inevitable that she would return to Tokyo, all things considered. She has always considered it home, and the one thing that she is sure of in her future is there - the Hikawa Shrine. "Ami-chan and I couldn't stay away, I guess," Rei says in her usual dry voice.

"So now that you're back, what're you planning to do?" Makoto asks, pencil between her teeth as her head pops up behind the counter again.

Rei pauses, reflecting. While her high school had an attached university, she never had any intention of going there. Her grandfather, as head priest of the Hikawa Shrine, has often reminded Rei that she could inherit his position, as the closest descendant remotely interested in it. And she really could, if she wants it.

Of course, Rei does want it. Not to mention that it would be easier for her to ascend to that position. She has the warm approval of the priests she studied under in Kyoto, and she is already well known in Shinto circles - she has been ever since she became a miko, thanks to her psychic abilities. If only her schoolmates had felt the same way about it as the clergy did.

It was Rei's lifelong dream to become a priestess, growing up under her grandfather's care, and it is exactly the opposite of what she knows her father wants. While her father never verbalized exactly what he wanted Rei to do, she is sure that 'social butterfly' is at the top of his list. And she would be damned if she ever became one of those.

"Rei?"

"Oh." Rei clears her throat. "I'm returning to Hikawa. Grandfather keeps talking about wanting to retire, so..."

Makoto prunes a few stems. "Are you thinking about taking over the shrine for him when the time comes?"

"I am." Rei nods. No sense in hiding it.

Her friend looks up at her and smiles. "Usagi was happy to hear that, right?"

Rei shrugs. "I tried telling her. She seems to assume that I've returned for good, anyway. I don't think she was paying attention to the details, she was so wrapped up in that television show of hers..." In fact, Usagi had insisted on Rei watching at least ten minutes of Minako's dramedy when she came home the other night. Mamoru put Little Usagi to bed while Usagi grabbed Rei's arm in a death grip and happily forced her to face the screen. "...dumbest show ever," Rei mutters.

"You mean 'Tsubame-chan no First Love'?" Makoto gasps. "But Minako's in it!"

"That's probably why."

Makoto looks slightly put out, but then she suddenly smirks. "Yeah, Rei. I totally agree. Minako doesn't get enough camera time."

Rei splutters, and then harrumphs, pointedly looking away from Makoto. That _certainly_ wasn't what Rei meant; being married to Motoki apparently killed a couple thousand of Makoto's brain cells.


	5. Chapter 5

_NB: I am posting this drabble and the next drabble in quick succession because I will be moving tomorrow; since they're already written, might as well. And yes, I am aware of the significance of 'Little Angels'. _

Let It Be Night

Phobos and Deimos are perched on the torii when Rei returns to the shrine, as if they have been waiting for her. And they very likely have; as she passes through the gate, they descend and hop after her, cawing loudly. When she enters her chambers, they take wing again and perch on the roof over her head. Her grandfather is already in the corridor on the way to her room.

"They were strangely quiet when you were in Kyoto," her grandfather says, pointing at the ceiling.

"The crows?"

"Yes. They hardly made any noise except when startled by one of the children at the shrine or fighting over birdseed. Now that you are back," he continues, smiling, "I expect them to take up their racket again."

Rei returns her grandfather's smile. Despite being her mother's father, there is very little of him, appearance-wise, that looks like her mother. She naturally supposes that her mother received her looks from grandmother. She slides open the door to her room, to find several packages neatly stacked in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Rei." Her grandfather pokes his balding head inside. "Those were sent while you were away. Your friends insisted on keeping them here for your return. They were your birthday gifts, I imagine, but you were absent."

"Oh." It isn't as if Rei has been away for three years straight. After all, there were Little Usagi's birthdays - which even the busy Minako never missed - and the babysitting dates, and an occasional lunch with Ami or Makoto. Then it strikes her that, yes, she hasn't been home for her birthday at all for the past few years.

Rei's grandfather leaves her to open the packages by herself, which she does in short order. Surprisingly, Usagi hasn't given her anything ridiculous - Rei is suspicious that Ami actually bought Usagi's gift and slapped a "From Usagi-chan" label on it, messy hiragana and all. It is a very thick book, just the sort of thing Usagi would never dream of buying for anybody. On closer inspection, Rei sees that it isn't Ami's preferred nonfiction, but rather a fantasy novel of some sort. Speculative fiction, to be exact, as Rei skims the inside flap of the book's jacket.

And then, in a sort of coup de grâce, there is a hefty volume called _The Complete Works of Leonardo da Vinci_ - from Minako, who wrote in her accompanying note that she'd bought it at the Louvre. Rei opens the book to a random page, landing on the unfinished _Adoration_. True to its title, the painting is accompanied by the studies and sketches leading to it, and Rei is fascinated, even a little thrilled.

Rei has no idea how Minako knows that she likes Renaissance art; she had probably told Minako a bit too much about her interests somewhere in the past, but that has to be impossible. She doesn't remember Minako ever having the time to discuss that sort of thing with her.

She glances up at the flickering sunlight coming through the glass door. The sun glares into her eyes, and she sees a hazy picture of Minako standing in her room, alone, and studying the titles on Rei's bookshelf. _When did I invite her here?_ Rei thinks, but she herself is nowhere to be seen in this vision.

Rei blinks harder, and the image vanishes. Apparently the singer had snuck into her room some time ago and had guessed at Rei's interests. Rei wonders grumpily why Minako seems to think that she's entitled to invade Rei's privacy, when even Ms. Let's-get-Rei-to-sing-karaoke, Usagi herself, never tried.

Then again, _Usagi_ wasn't the one who successfully got Rei to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

Let It Be Night

Usagi's gift is titled _The Three Lights_, written by Dr. Cynthia Theodoropoulou, a Greek-born professor of classics at Princeton, and translated from the Greek by a Keigetsu Saku.

"So you know the translator?" Rei asks over a hastily-arranged lunch date with Ami. Despite Rei's suspicions, Ami insists that, yes, it actually _was_ Usagi's idea to get Rei a book instead of the latest Nako-Nako collectible bobblehead. (For the record, Rei has the Lone Cowboy version and the Indian Princess version, both of which she still hasn't figured out how to get rid of without devastating Usagi.) "But you're not the only one. You could have knocked Mamoru-san over with a feather when he saw her carrying that book."

Ami nods, stirring her soup briefly before lifting the spoon to her lips. "Usagi-chan knows Keigetsu-sensei too. He was our history teacher in high school before I left for America. Before that, he taught medieval literature at the University of Bologna. He is also a fine philologist and translator."

Rei doesn't really know what a philologist is, but that isn't imporant. "And he gave all of that up to teach Usagi history?"

The doctor smiles. "I suppose he missed Japan. And despite Usagi-chan's tendency to be...uh, a difficult student, she did passably well in his class. She said Keigetsu-sensei could make her like school even more if he taught math. I think that's why she was so excited when she found Dr. Theodoropoulou's book in the bookstore."

"Was Mamoru-san relieved to find out that Usagi wasn't going to read it herself?"

Ami chuckled softly. "Perhaps. Usagi-chan was tempted to dog-ear a few pages for effect, but I reminded her that it was your present and it should be given in good condition."

"Have you read the book, Ami-chan?"

"Yes." This shouldn't be a surprise to Rei, as Ami has quite possibly read everything there is to read, but it isn't nonfiction, which she knows Ami favors. "It was published in 1992, before Keigetsu-sensei returned to Japan. It went out of print in 2003, but apparently there are still untouched copies floating around." Ami takes another sip of soup. "While I'm not usually one for space opera or fantasy, I liked it quite a bit. Dr. Theodoropoulou is a talented author with expansive interests, given the intertexuality of the..."

"Uh-huh," Rei grunts as Ami continues to talk. She isn't sure if Ami realizes that her vocabulary is quickly becoming very difficult for the average person to understand.

"...it might even be slightly provocative," Ami finished. At Rei's flat stare, she quickly adds, "Not like that! What I mean is...there are some uncomfortable references in the book, and Usagi-chan was afraid that you wouldn't like it."

Rei shrugs. Her interest in the book, which hasn't gone beyond wondering why Usagi even thought to buy it until now, is slightly more piqued by Ami's referral to 'uncomfortable references'. She half-expects her sixth sense to flare up at this mild provocation, but it merely sits back in her brain, as if bored and waiting for something more interesting to come along. "I haven't started reading it, but...I'm just glad it wasn't something worse. I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her."


	7. Chapter 7

Let It Be Night

Usagi is visibly relieved when Rei thanks her for the book. "I'm so glad!" she enthuses, forgetting to ask Rei if she's even read the book at all. Typical Usagi.

They're at a local park, watching Little Usagi play with the other children. Little Usagi is pushing four years old and is already a very highly social creature - an inheritance from her mother. She's already made friends with the other children at her kindergarten and in the Chibas' apartment building, and is as smart as a whip. "Smarter than I was at that age," Usagi says proudly.

Rei rolls her eyes. "That's not hard to do, is it."

Usagi frowns. "Rei-chan! You're so mean!" Rei laughs, and true to Usagi's nature, the young mother can't stay insulted for long, and she joins in.

Little Usagi runs up to them. "Mama! I'm ready! Let's go, you promised we could see Auntie Mako today."

"All right, all right." The little girl puts one hand into her mother's palm, and the other in Rei's.

The chatter on the way to Makoto's flower shop quickly devolves into a discussion of karaoke, which is appropriate given Motoki's occupation. Rei still can't stand the thought. If there is anything Rei will not do for a little kid, singing would be at the top of the Will-Not-Do list. Not even for Little Usagi, who is just as insistent as her mother when it comes down to it. "But mama says you have a nice voice!"

"I don't sing," Rei mumbles. Little Usagi pouts, a carbon copy of her mother's. She's glad when they finally reach the shop, as neither Usagi will stop pleading with her to change her mind until they enter and see Makoto cleaning up shop.

"Mako-chan! You're closing early?"

Makoto nods. "There's an exhibition basketball game Motoki wanted to bring me to," she says, thrusting a folded-up newspaper ad into Rei's hands. "Hey, kid," she beckons to Little Usagi, who scurries over to hug her. "He got tickets from a friend." Rei figures that Motoki isn't really interested in anything other than turtles and their kin, but apparently he makes an effort to understand his wife's inclination towards sports.

Usagi peers over Rei's shoulder as Makoto hefts the little girl in her arms. "JC Arcs versus Ishikawa Blue Sparks?" Usagi observes. "I'm not a huge fan of them, but since Minako-chan is an owner, I guess they have to be my favorite this season."

Despite her clumsiness, Usagi had been a reasonably good basketball player in junior high, so Rei wasn't surprised at Usagi's interest in the sport. However - "What was that about Minako?" Rei asks suspiciously.

"Oh, of course Rei-chan wouldn't know. No TV and all that." Usagi makes a sweeping gesture with her arm. "Minako-chan bought a share of JC Arcs last season, so now she's a part owner of the team."

"They were really struggling financially until she stepped in," Makoto adds, setting Little Usagi down on the counter. "Not sure if she has a say in the players. If she did, I'd ask her to get the coach to stop signing guys that tear up the court in practice and then choke in the playoffs."

Rei grunts. Usagi and Makoto continue to chatter about basketball, which doesn't interest Rei in the slightest. She hasn't played basketball since gym classes in high school, and she's perfectly fine with that being the end of it. Little Usagi looks just as bored with the basketball talk as Rei is, so she goes over and picks the little girl up so that they can commiserate.


	8. Chapter 8

Let It Be Night

Minako is on her way home.

Rei receives this news from a screaming Usagi at nine in the morning, which is approximately half an hour after the morning news shows announced the pop star's return to Japan. Apparently Usagi has already called Ami and Makoto, and for no reason had saved Rei for last. When Rei fails to express any surprise, Usagi says, "You already knew this, didn't you. You saw it coming, right, Rei-chan? How come you didn't tell me? Minako-chan didn't even post the news on her blog!"

"Perhaps," Rei replies blandly. "I also foresaw what your face looked like when you found out, and I wasn't in the mood to keep Mamoru-san from enjoying it."

"Oh. Huh..." Usagi seems to be trying to parse Rei's words in order to figure out whether she was being genuine or sarcastic.

Over the next couple of days, Minako's return is explained as a 'well-deserved vacation' in which the singer intended to 'rest and recharge' in preparation for her next round of tours (or "tuors" as Usagi liked to misspell it). In any case, Usagi announces an impromptu "Minako-chan Welcome Home Party". The words cause Rei's stomach to clench, because she remembers the Welcome Home Party that a younger Minako never got a chance to have. She doesn't say a word to Usagi, though, as her friend is already far beyond hearing anything other than happy thoughts. "We're all coming, Rei-chan. Ami-chan's clearing out her schedule and Mako-chan's going to close the shop early. All that's needed is for you to come!"

"You did ask Minako if this was all right, Usagi?"

Usagi brushes it off. "Of course! She can't say no."

_Oh really_, Rei thinks. "If you say so."

"She wouldn't say no if I bring Chibi-Usa," Usagi clarifies. Little Usagi is completely enamored of Minako, who she calls her 'pretty auntie'. "So, you're coming. Right, Rei-chan?"

Rei mumbles an affirmative response. What choice does she have, really? If she pretends to have too many chores to do, Usagi will just bring the party to her. Rei knows Usagi too well for her own good. Usagi even has to be talked out of meeting Minako at the airport, because there will be a troublesome amount of fans there to greet her as well, and Ami rightly observes that they don't have to add to that mayhem. "In fact, we are all very lucky to know Minako as well as we do," Ami says, which is enough to mollify Usagi's brief disappointment. Usagi therefore arranges for everyone to meet at their old haunt - Crown Karaoke.

* * *

Usagi comes down the stairs with her arms full of Little Usagi and a large, insulated bag, as Makoto and Rei are setting up the desserts Makoto has prepared. "Strawberry shortcake, my favorite!" their ex-princess exclaims happily, and Little Usagi echoes her. "Our favorite!"

It's Minako's favorite too, as long as it doesn't have whipped cream - if Rei remembers correctly. "Where's Luna?" Rei asks, in order to chase that thought away.

"Waiting out front for Ami-chan and Minako-chan. Bonding with Kamekichi," Usagi says. These days, the Sailor Guardians' secret room at Crown Karaoke can only be accessed if Luna is there with them. Thankfully, they don't need their passports anymore, as Motoki is quite indulgent when it comes to his wife's best friends. "Anyway. Not just shortcake, but ice cream too!" Usagi produces an insulated bag full of ice cream cartons, which she'll probably end up eating half of by the end of the night. Thankfully, Little Usagi hasn't shown any signs of becoming a 'bottomless pit'. Yet. Rei shakes her head; they're going to have to monitor her sugar intake.

Right at that moment, the door swings open and Ami appears with the plushie Luna in her arms, following closely by Minako. Usagi rushes them, forming a Tsukino Hug sandwich that leaves Ami and Luna out of breath, and Minako only slightly rumpled. She smiles over Usagi's head at Rei, who waves half-heartedly and looks away.

* * *

Author's Note: There will be one more drabble segment, plus extensive author notes, after this one. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Let It Be Night

The Hikawa Shrine, at first glance, does seem rather foreboding. Especially in conjunction with Rei's antisocial tendencies - it isn't at all surprising that Usagi ran away screaming the first time. But further inside, it is a peaceful and welcoming sort of place; and Minako drops by when Rei leasts expects her - which isn't hard because Rei doesn't expect her at all.

Minako takes off her hat, as most of the children and visitors are gone and thus no one is around to recognize her. "Did you miss me, Rei?" Now that was a question she didn't ask at the party.

And no wonder, because Rei thinks that's a stupid question. "No, why? People wouldn't stop mentioning you long enough to allow me to."

Minako laughs. She's actually amused.

"I'll be visiting a lot, to make up for it. How about it?"

"Hn." Rei grunts. Minako's homecoming, despite Usagi's initial hysterics, is not entirely unexpected. Even Usagi has known that Minako would be returning to Japan, in order to be present when her most recent album lands in Japanese stores. Just not so soon. "How will you manage that, with your schedule?"

"I'm going to be here for a while. In Japan. Even after the album comes out...I'll have work, to be sure, but I've told Shacho that I'll be keeping tight control over the number of hours I'm going to work. Besides, I've been away long enough to feel like I need to settle down, just for a while."

A while. Rei thins her mouth into a perfectly horizontal line, and she remains silent. If she has nothing nice to say, best not to say it. "Makoto said that you now own a share of a basketball team."

"Oh, yes, that. I was approached for help in keeping the team afloat after Japan Construction started hitting some rough financial patches. And I was glad to give it. Why don't you come out to a game sometime? I know Makoto and Usagi will want season tickets. Even Ami is interested. So, it would be simple enough to get you some."

Rei frowns. "I'm not interested in sports."

"Usagi says you used to be quite good."

The only response is another grunt.

"And of course, I'll be at every home game. It's what a good, interested owner does." Minako pauses. "Usagi might make it her mission to get you to come to at least one game."

Stony silence from the miko. She had been more talkative than usual at the welcome home party, so she feels a nice long silence is needed, especially where Minako is concerned. It's quite silly that the former Venus still elicits such stubborn thoughts and mannerisms from her. There are times when she wishes Minako could just be like Usagi, Ami, and Makoto; Rei is unaffected around them. But considering how they met and how Rei still feels about the things Minako put her through during the formative months of their acquaintance...it's not possible for Minako to be the same as the other girls. She wonders if Minako holds the same opinion about her. It wouldn't be surprising.

"Rei?"

"What?" Rei asks, peevishly. Minako looks more amused than hurt, but obviously she must be irritated at Rei's behavior.

"Just making sure you didn't turn to stone."

Minako leans her head back and gazes at the tree canopies above their heads. Rei squeezes her eyes shut against the graceful incline of Minako's neck. "So you came here to say you'll be around for a while?"

"I thought you'd like to know." To Rei's surprise, she adds, with a bright smile: "A while, as in a long time, Rei. You may not say so, but I know you appreciate it."

She looks back up at the trees, her smile fading into something a little less bright, a little more secretive. Rei opens her eyes and watches.

* * *

More Extensive Author Notes:

-There is a typo in Chapter 6; Ami is meant to say the line "But you're not the only one. You could have knocked Mamoru-san over with a feather when he saw her carrying that book." Unfortunately, due to my poor editing skills, the text reads as if Rei said it. I will re-upload and edit someday in the future.

-You should probably know that I (and my Makoto, apparently) ship Rei/Minako (but in PGSM only).

-As several readers have already pointed out in the reviews: if you've watched the Japanese drama 'Mop Girl', starring PGSM's own Keiko Kitagawa, 'Little Angels' (mentioned in Chapter 7) is the company that Keiko's character works at.

-If you've watched the Japanese drama 'Buzzer Beat', also starring Keiko Kitagawa, you might recognize the team Minako owns a share of (also mentioned in Chapter 7). I only watched four episodes of that drama, so please excuse my lack of knowledge.

-I realized that, given Minako's age in PGSM, that she must have been Japan's female version of Justin Bieber.

-The book that Usagi gave Rei, as well as the cross-overs I mentioned, have some significance in a story that I hope that I will have time to write in the future.

Until then: thank you for reading.


End file.
